


Free

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Drabble, Freedom, Insanity, Multiple Personalities, Other, Self-Harm, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conflicting desires were getting worse over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Not even Pavo truly understood Andria – he had courted them as a delightful novelty, but their truth escaped him. The conflicting desires were getting worse over time. It used to be that the attraction/revulsion of a man's touch, or a woman's, or anyone's but their own was a confusing thrill. Now they were too distinct to revel in.

The separate thoughts, separate wills – they pulled against each other now as much as they pulled together. No longer just they – I and I. 

"I want you," Andria whispered. "I want you too." They raised the knife. "Then let me go…"


End file.
